


The Stroke-R2 Friendship Fanfic

by BlueEyedBeliever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedBeliever/pseuds/BlueEyedBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on when Rob Benedict had a stroke and Rich saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stroke-R2 Friendship Fanfic

RICH POV 

It was the day of the 2013 SPN convention. The whole cast of Supernatural were going such as Jensen, Jared, Mark, Matt, Osric, Misha, Rob and the band. I couldn’t wait of course, seeing all my friends again after the long holidays. I had just woken up at 6.00 in the morning. Arggh, I don’t think I should’ve had that late night. I quickly got out of bed and ran by hair under hot water, got dressed then grabbed an energy bar and keys and headed to the convention. When I got there I noticed the entire cast had arrived via plane and where still a little bit jetlagged. I looked around to check if we were all ok. I looked over at Rob and went up to him.  
“Hey Rob!”  
“Hey Rich, how you doin? Did you get a good sleep Rich?” Rob said very quickly as always  
“Im fine and I’m still pretty tired you?”  
“Yeah I’m good!” he said trying to convince me.  
“R2 GET INSIDE NOW OF ILL LOCK YOU OUT AND LEAVE YOU TO THE FANS!!”Jensen yelled using our ship name, which I hate.  
I noticed everyone had already gone inside, so we both hurried into the stadium. I looked around as soon as Cliff closed the doors. The stadium was huge. About 1,000 seats and a massive stage with two seats on the stage already set up with microphones and the band equipment. 

 

*2 HOURS LATER*  
We had just finished our second last convention, one more left to go! We all went back stage and had a time out in our green room (which isn’t actually green). I sat down and had a drink of water. I saw Jensen and Jared come in, Misha, Mark, Osric come in and then Matt and the band but I noticed Rob wasn’t there.  
“Guys do you know where Rob is?” I asked  
“No he’s probably in the bathroom, why?” Osric asked  
“Well he’s been acting strangely since our third convention, I think he’s not feeling too well but I dunno!”  
“Want me to go and check on him?” Matt asked  
“Nah I’ll go” I replied as I got up and excited the room.  
As soon as I got outside the green room door I heard a bang coming from inside the bathroom. I rushed to see what and more importantly who had caused that sound. I ran inside the bathroom only to find Rob standing there washing his hands slowly.  
“Hey Rob, you ok?” I asked concerned  
“Yeah why?” Rob replied shakily trying to fake a smile  
“You’ve been acting strange all day, you sure you’re ok?” I asked again  
“Yes Rich I ‘m fine, so how many more conventions do we have left?” he asked changing the subject  
“One more,” I said as we excited the room.  
When we were walking to the green room, Rob all of a sudden collapsed right in front of me.  
“OH MY GOD ROB ARE YOU OK!!!”I said panicked  
Rob didn’t respond so for that I ran to the green room and told Misha to ring the ambulance immediately.  
The rest of the cast ran out to see what was happening.  
“I THINK HE’S HAVING A STROKE, OH GOD, HE’S HAVING A STROKE!!!”I said gasping for air.  
I felt like I was going to faint myself.  
“Rich you need to calm down,” Misha told me as he grabbed me by my arms to help steady me.  
“Misha you go and take care of Rich. Mark, Matt, Osric, Jensen and the band you go into the green room while I’ll wait for the ambulance here with Rob, ok!!” Jared said very sternly  
“NO, NO, NO I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH ROB, PLEASE, NO, NO, NO!!!”I started screaming  
Everyone left to go into the green room while Jared stayed with Rob and Misha held me while I continuously started screaming, yelling, crying and oh god I started hyperventilating.  
“Rich you need to calm down ok!?”Misha said softly while I slowly crumbled into a heap on the floor taking Misha down with me.  
I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t breathe, Rob was going to die and I can’t do anything to help him. I started having a panic attack.  
“Jared, I think Rich is having a panic attack!”Misha said to Jared  
“Ok you take care of Rob while I’ll try and calm Rich down.  
I felt Misha leave my arms and there was a sudden coldness as I felt Jared’s hard arms wrap around me as he carried me into the green room.  
I couldn’t move, or see for that matter.  
I heard whispering around me and saw that the lights had been turn off. I felt Jared rub smooth circles on my back while whispering ‘It’ll me ok, It’ll be ok over and over again until I fell asleep in a ball on the green room couch.

 

*TWO HOURS LATER*  
The final convention was cancelled due to Rob’s stroke. I was sitting beside his laying body as we waited in the hospital until he woke up. He wasn’t responding to anything. It was like he was dead but his heart was beating slowly and his breathing decreased.  
He was going to die and it was my fault, if I hadn’t been so stupid and didn’t say anything about him acting strange until the last minute he would probably be ok by now but no I had to be the stupid Rich and tell everyone at the last minute as he fainted. Great you’ve killed your best friend Rich, you’re an awesome friend!! I kept telling myself. While I was still in my thoughts, I heard a beep and saw that Rob was waking up.  
“Hey Rich” he said weakly.  
“Oh my god, Rob are you ok,” I quickly jumped up and called the nurse.  
She came rushing it.  
“It’s a miracle, he’s perfectly fine now, just a minor pneumonia but that’s all, it’s amazing he survived and recovered so quickly,” the nurse said astonished.

 

*2 DAYS LATER*  
ROB POV

“You ok Rich?” I asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine just happy you’re living and breathing,” he replied with a smile on his face.  
“Me too Rich, me too!”  
THE END!


End file.
